I Know You Want Me ( Levi x Reader ) - Lemon
by RuraX
Summary: Hehe, Enjoy ;u; 3 Levi belongs to - Attack on Titan You belong to you


It was night time. You were getting ready for bed, undressing to wear your warm, cosy Pajamas. Until you felt the presence of someone behind, watching you.

There laid Levi, crossed arms with his back leaning against your bedroom wall, giving you a naughty smirk.

**"** **L-Levi! What are you doing here?!** **"** You cuddled yourself, covering your upper body, embarrassed that you were in your under wear and didn't want him to see you.

**" Sight seeing. "** He replied with a husky voice.

_Why is he still standing there!? No in fact, why is he here? _**" W-what do you want, Levi? Can't you see im a little busy here? " **

Levi stepped forward, walking up close to you, face to face. You turned rose red, yet you still put up an angry face, giving him a warning not to do something cheeky. He raised his hand onto your cheek, went to your scalp, and started to stroke your (h/c) hair. _Mhmm.. That feels relaxing._ Goosebumps appeared all over your body, making you feel cold.

**" I see you're already enjoying it. May I take it to the next level? You'll enjoy it more. "** Levi suggested, giving you a dangerous grin.

Your eyes grew large. _What's this man try'na plot?_ You couldn't help to resist to stare into his solid grey eyes, and deny the fact he's just too sexy. Your heart started to feel like a living hammer, when you knew you're in love with this guy.

**" Next level? Sounds intresting. But I'm afraid it won't happen, as you can see im going to bed. I suggest you should go to, its way past your bed time. "** You backed off, reaching for your top, hoping for Levi to get the idea that you don't want the next level. _Argh, but damn. I wouldn't mind actually, its just too embarrassing._

**" Oh? Is that you rejecting me? Hmph. I don't think so. "** Levi forcefully grabbed your arms and put them above your head, and smashing you onto the bed.

**" Hey! Levi, what do you think you're doing? let g- "**

Before you could finish on your sentence, Levi pressed his lips against yours. He started to kiss your lips with his sexy lips, again and again, hard then softly. He gave you long ones, short ones and they were all heavenly. You just had to admit it. _God he's good._

**" Whether you like it or not, you're going to follow my orders, and allow me to do anything, and everything as I wish. Got it? "** Levi stared in your (e/c) eyes, giving you fierce look showing he wanted you.

Without a word, you nodded with fright. Though you started to get a little excited.

**" Good. One other thing, you belong to me, and only me. My property. "**

Your heart whizzed, and your love for Levi instantly increased. Without thought, you kissed him on his delicious lips. Levi gave a little chuckle, and released your arms, allowing you to wrap them around his neck.

**" Hm. Not bad (Name). I like it " ~**

The kisses carried on, with the sounds of '_Mhmm_'. After, Levi grabbed you to sit up, on his laps, and started to untie your bra. Whilst he took off your bra, he gave you a long sexy kiss, then went for for your panties, and took them off. You hugged him tight of embarrassment. You didn't want him to see you naked.

**" What did I tell you? Stop being rebellious. "** Snapped Levi.

**" B-but its embarrassing.. And I don't think I- "**

**" Shh. I know you want me. "** Levi leaned forward, laying you back onto the bed, with him in between your legs and hands sliding down from your hips to your legs. He held your thighs firmly and bent down close to you and started to suck on your perfect breasts.

**" Stop.. Please.. "**

**" Stop? I haven't even started yet. Besides you're supposed to shut up, and follow my orders. "**

**" ****_Mhnn.._**** Just don't go rough! "**

**"**_** Tch. **_**"** Levi bit your lip and started kissing you. He ignored the fact you didn't want him to go rough, and wanted to go full out.

Levi got up to remove his top, which allowed you to see sexy, smooth abs. _Damn, I just wanna trace through them._ Shortly after removing his top, he slid of his trousers along with his boxers. Levi took a deep breath and looked into your numinous eyes.

**" I'm going in. " **

You hesitated and your eyes started to tear up. But you didn't want him scolding at you again, so you replied with a '_Mhm.._' Your fists grabbed the bed sheets, hoping there wouldn't be much pain.

Levi finally made his way through, deep inside. And fast. **" ****_A-aah!_**** Levi.. It hurts, it hurts! "** He started to thrust, back and forth, giving you his best. You moaned, and moaned, you digged your nails on his back and gave him scratch marks due the pain of his thrusting. He got faster, and started to kiss you meanwhile. He after slipped his tongue joining yours. And he carried on thrusting.

**" L-Levi.. Mhmm..! "**

**" (Name).. Agh.. "**

Both you and Levi carried on calling out each other's names, and yearning for more pleasure. _Hes just too good.. I don't want it to end.. Mhmm.._

In matter of minutes, the pleasure had to stop.

**" Agh.. I'm going too..- "** Levi gave a little gasp after fluid flodded your inside. Making you also gasp, and loud.

Levi stood still, breathing heavily and sweating. He pulled out, and layed on your chest, with eyes closed and panting. You raised your hand onto his head, and started to pat him, and stroke his hair. The other hand comforted him by placing it around his back and hugged him tight. You tugged his hair from the pain still remaining from all the hard thrusting and tears started to pour from your eyes. Levi lifted his head and put on his usual unamused face and sighed. He slowly got up grabbing you along with him and hugged you, then gave you a cute little kiss.

**" You're not exhausted already, are you? "**

You snuggled into Levi's chest. **" N-no. Of course not.. " **

**" Hmph, really? Bath. Now. "** Levi picked you up and made his way to the bath. His naughty smirk appeared again.

**" A second round..? "**

**" Not a word. I know you want me. " **

_3_


End file.
